1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foot activated musical percussion devices and more particularly to foot pedals used in conjunction with musical instruments, which translates foot motion into rotary or translational motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Foot activated pedal systems are typically used for drums, hi-hat and other percussion instruments. As shown in FIG. 1, the foot-activated pedal system typically includes a base 1, a heel plate 2, and a foot board 3.
Standard foot activated musical drum pedal devices are known in the prior art to include generally a base, a heel plate, a footboard and, mallet head mechanically linked together to translate foot motion into a drum beating activity. These devices are generally used in conjunction with a large musical bass drum. The pedal device generally is fixed to a bottom portion of the bass drum rim. The musician generally sits back and above the pedal device. The device is activated by the musician depressing the foot pedal which causes the mallet head to impact a surface of the bass drum.
Standard foot-activated “hi-hat” devices are known in the prior art to include generally a base, a heel plate, and a footboard mechanically linked to a vertical shaft through which a rod is coaxially mounted. See FIG. 1. A cymbal is mounted on both the rod and shaft in opposed relationship and a spring is attached to the rod to urge it upwardly, when the pedal is not being depressed, to keep the cymbals spaced apart. Downward movement of the pedal brings the cymbals together in percussive engagement and upward movement of the pedal under the spring force returns the cymbals to disengaged position. Thus, in prior “hi-hats”, one cycle of the pedal movement produces one beat.
Stability and feel are critical to effective operation of the foot activated pedals associated with percussion instruments. Drummers prefer a smooth stroke and consistent feel when using these pedal assemblies. One drawback in the prior art devices is the hinge assembly where the pivoting footboard is hingedly fixed to the heel plate.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate two prior art hinge assemblies. The conventional pedal hinge of FIG. 2 comprises a single press-fit pin 10 which mates with a pair of nylon sleeves 11. The conventional pedal hinge system of FIG. 3 comprises a pair of threaded pins 10′ and a corresponding pair of nylon sleeves 11′. However, the hinge assembly for these designs often broke due to the vibration and rapid movement associated with these pedal assemblies.
The need therefore exist for a durable and effective foot activated pedal assembly with an improved hinge.